Waiting on a Hero
by sunsetbabe17
Summary: Mesogog comes up with the ultimate plan to turn the world back to the age of the dinosaur. But will one loose end be his undoing? Will the rangers own powers lead to their demise?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the power rangers belong to Saban

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the power rangers belong to Saban. Prologue is a little short, but there's more to come.**

**Prologue**

The man parked his car and turned off the engine. He took a deep breath and then got out. Once he got to his destination he glanced at the sign, "Angel Grove Cemetery" the city where it all began.

Taking another deep breath he pushed open the gate. Walking amongst the many headstones he stopped once he reached the one he wanted.

He knelt down and placed the red rose that he had been carrying in front of the headstone. Standing back up he read the epitaph for what seemed like the thousandth time. After he read it, he looked out at the bright sky and stuffed his hands deep into the pockets of his leather jacket. He sighed as he thought back on old times and words left unsaid.

A tear slowly trailed its way down his cheek and he didn't bother to hide it. The wind tousled his brown hair as he began to speak,

"Wow, I can't believe it's been two years. You've been gone only two years, but God it feels like forever." The man cleared his throat as he became all choked up.

"I miss you, everyone does. You're a true hero you know. I don't know if I could have done what you did." He paused and glanced around. There was a woman sobbing on her knees in front of a gravestone, a man sat at her side trying his best to comfort her. He hoped that wouldn't be him again this year.

"I wish I could have done something, prevented your death somehow. It's…it's just not fair that you had to die."

Wiping away his tears the man continued, "But I wouldn't be standing here right now if it weren't for you."


	2. Ninja Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers, saban/Disney does

**Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers, Saban/Disney does. Reviews are much appreciated.**

**Ninja Storm**

**2 Years Ago**

Sticking her light blue board into the sand, Tori Hanson looked out upon the endless sea of blue with the bright orange sun overhead, warming the water with its rays. The swell was big today, making for some nice waves. Overall, she thought, a good day to surf.

She plucked her board from the sand and ran into the water with a splash. Lying on her board she paddled out farther, ducking under a wave she submerged herself under the water. Coming back up she gasped for air, and pushed her now wet hair out of her face. Turning around she faced the shore and straddled her board, waiting for the right wave.

Another woman in a black wetsuit straddled her board next to Tori, and just as she was about to push herself to her feet on her board to catch the wave, the two boards collided and Tori went under. Her lungs burned for oxygen as the woman held her down. Then, all was black and Tori missed the wave as it passed overhead.

xxx

Dustin Brooks stared down at his bike, correction at what used to be his bike. After a major wipeout on the track the other day, there was only one, flat tire left, the

engine blew out, and many of the gears were missing. He took a quick step back as sparks flew from the bike. Sighing he got out his tools and set to work.

"Damnit!"

"Everything all right back there, Dustin?" the store manager, Kelly, worriedly called out.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Dustin sucked his burnt thumb, "Everything's fine!"

Half an hour later

Dustin stepped back and surveyed his work, wiping sweat from his brow, smudging grease all over his face. The bike was a brilliant shade of yellow, thanks to the new paint job. There were now two, fully blown tires. Also, all of the gears were back in working order. He turned the key in the ignition and listened to the brand new engine purr.

A smile broke out across his face, "Yes! Woo-hoo!" He pumped his fist in the air and applauded himself and his handy work.

"Dustin?" Kelly poked her head in and quirked an eyebrow, wondering what the boy was doing. Quickly halting his cheer Dustin grabbed a rag and cleaned himself up.

"I'm gonna head out to the track. Bye Kelly."

"Just be careful, we don't want history to repeat itself now do we?"

Dusting blushed as he wheeled his bike out of the store and chose not to comment.

He walked up to his yellow pickup and pulled the ramp down so that he could get the bike into the truck. On the first try, he didn't make it all the way up and the bike went rolling backwards. Straightening up Dustin whirled around to see if anyone was watching. Then, he sighed in relief as he realized that he was alone.

Once the bike was successfully secure in the back, Dustin hit the road. He cranked up and the tunes and was jamming until BAM! Something large landed on his truck and he lost control and went skidding.

With the car safely stopped, Dusting got out to check out what he had hit. He waved his hand to clear the air of the smoke form the steaming hood. WHAM! Dustin went flying and hit his pickup as something stepped out of the smoke, and threw his limp body over his shoulder and walked away.

xxx

"Dude, where's Dustin?" Hunter asked, the boy in question was supposed to meet them at the track 15 minutes ago.

"Maybe it took him longer than he thought to fix his bike," Blake suggested. Then, he shrugged his shoulders, "Might as well get a few runs in while we wait for him."

"You're on," Hunter slipped on his helmet and the Bradley brothers revved their engines and flew off.

Cresting the first hill the boys became airborne. Hunter threw his legs to the side, and Blake pushed his legs in front of his body. Both boys found their seats as their tires touched back down to Earth.

They landed only to come face to face with these dinosaur like creatures. Skidding to a halt both boys ripped off their helmets.

"What are those…" Blake struggled for a way to describe them and then settled on, "things?"

"I don't know, but they don't look too friendly." Hunter punched one that was running full tilt at him.

Blake swept the legs out from under one and blocked a punch from another, countering with a punch of his own. Hunter sent one flying from a hard roundhouse kick, but then was sent staggering as one punched him in the chest.

Blake landed in the dirt at his feet. He helped his brother up and they started fighting back to back. In the end though, they were over powered by the sheer number of their enemy.

xxx

Shane Clarke stood tall in his gi as he oversaw a class during their sparring session. He was pleasantly surprised at how much they were improving. Then, he saw a girl land her attack, but then was nailed as she tried to get away.

"Nicole," the girl looked up, she was an Air Ninja, very rare for a girl, "you need to retract faster so that you don't leave yourself open for attack after you attack."

"Yes Sensei," the girl nodded and bowed to him. He smiled, he didn't think he'd ever get used to being called "Sensei".

Shane's ears perked up as he heard some rustling in the bushes. He decided to check it out, thinking it was probably just some students trying to ditch class.

As he walked further into the forest, he had yet to find the disturbance. Suddenly, a tall figure jumped out at him, sword held high. Shane jumped out of the way just in time, and thought that it resembled a robot, certainly not human.

Shane was on the defense, seeing as how his opponent had a weapon and he did not. He jumped high as his attacker slashed at him, and as he was in the air he grabbed onto a branch and swung his legs into the figure's head, knocking him to the ground.

Shane jumped down and before his attacker could fully recover he kicked out and knocked the sword way. Angered the figure changed tactics and tackled him.

Caught by surprise Shane's head bounced off the back of the tree and his world went black

xxx

Cam sat with his legs folded underneath him and his eyes closed. He listened to the sounds of nature: the rushing water, the chirping of the birds, and the howling wind.

He was deep in his meditative state when a crackling, green portal opened up behind him. Caught unawares he was yanked into the portal without putting up much of a fight to his disappointment.


	3. Wild Force

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers, Saban/Disney does

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers, Saban/Disney does. Reviews are much appreciated.

Wild Force

"Good night, Cole," a blonde woman stood up, ready to leave.

"Good night, Brittany," the veterinarian was now alone in his hospital. A lone light could be seen outside coming from his office. Cole picked up his paperwork and gathered his things to go. As he was closing the door he heard a shout,

"Wait, help me!" Cole quickly turned around and saw a woman with dark black hair running at him.

"What's wrong," he asked the near hysterical woman.

"It's my cat," Cole finally noticed the bundle in her arms, "he was hit by a car. You've got to help me!"

"Calm down, everything's going to be ok," Cole reassured her as he led her inside. But before he could turn the lights back on something hit him in the back of the head, and it was lights out for him. The woman took off her wig and laughed,

"So gullible and willing to help," Elsa sneered.

xxx

Merrick and his companion, Zen-Aku, walked in a comfortable silence. They did not know their destination, nor did they care. The two had been wandering form place to place for years, unable to settle down in one spot. Then, the wind howled and the trees in the forest shook. Merrick stopped, sensing that something was afoot.

"What's wrong?" Zen-Aku asked.

"I don't know, but something's not right," he spoke too soon as tyrannodrones jumped out from around them and effectively surrounded them. The two tensed, waiting for them to make the first move. A robotic like creature then walked out.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," he began, "but either way you are coming with me Lunar Wolf Ranger," he finished by pointing his sword directly at Merrick.

Then, without warning Merrick and Zen-Aku attacked. Zen-Aku went after Zeltrax while Merrick took on the tyrannodrones. Merrick grabbed the arm of one as it attempted to punch him and flipped it over his back. He then turned and punched one repeatedly until it was down for the count.

Zen-Aku pulled out his sword and charged at Zeltrax. Their swords clashed and he whispered, "You'll never take Merrick!"

"And who's going to stop me, you?" Zeltrax pushed him back and they continued their duel. Loud clangs echoed throughout the forest as their swords clashed.

Merrick ducked when a tyrannodrone took a swing at him and swept its legs out from under it. Then, spinning on his heel he grabbed one by its shoulder, kneed it in the stomach, and ax kicked him. A blood-curling scream caught his attention and he saw Zen-Aku on the ground with Zeltrax's sword through his stomach.

"No!" Merrick charged in a blind rage, consumed with grief over the death of his friend. He was soon overtaken and Zeltrax got what he came for with an added bonus.

xxx

Ms. Enrile had just dismissed her kindergarten class; she was gathering her things and ready to exit when there was a knock at her door. She looked up to see a woman with glasses in a suit. The woman stuck out her hand, "Hello, I'm Principal Randall from Reefside High School."

Alyssa shook her hand, "Hello," she said unsure why this woman would be here.

"May I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure, um… but it's going to have to be quick, I have an appointment that I have to get to."

"Not a problem, we'll talk as I walk you to your car."

"Alright."

"Ms. Enrile, I noticed how good you are with kids and we have a teaching position at my school that I would like you to have, the pre-school teacher." Randall offered. Alyssa thought it over as they stopped at her car.

"You know, I really like my job here. So I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to say no."

"Well, that's too bad," Randall's voice took on a menacing tone as she swung and hit Alyssa in the temple, knocking her out cold.

xxx

Danny and Max returned to their tent after their long day of sight seeing in Rome, they were backpacking through all of Europe.

"Dude, that carnival was awesome," Max exclaimed, stuffing his mouth with another piece of cotton candy.

"That ride was amazing," Danny reminisced.

"Which one, they all were," Max cried.

"You're right," Danny agreed.

The two then rolled out their sleeping bags, ready to hit the sack. Danny zipped up his black one over him and Max snuggled into his blue one. In minutes, the exhausted boys were out.

They were woken to their tent crashing down around them. Disoriented and confused the tyrannodrones easily overpowered them.

xxx

Taylor Earhardt had joined the Air Force again after her tour of duty as a Power Ranger came to an end. She loved the thrill of flying, and decided to help her country at the same time.

Right now she was in her fighter jet on a reconnaissance mission. Simple enough: go in, scout the area, and get out. What she didn't take into account was Elsa.

Taylor whirled around in her seat as she saw a glowing green light appear behind her. Then, Elsa stepped out of the invisaportal. In shock and such cramped quarters, Taylor couldn't put up much of a fight; especially for fear that the plane would crash. So the two disappeared in another green invisaportal.

Taylor's plane went spiraling out of control without its pilot. It nose dived and crash landed on a nearby island with a loud explosion. Billows of smoke filled the air and the plane was consumed in flames.


	4. Time Force

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers, Saban/Disney does. Reviews are much appreciated.

Time Force

At the facility men and women were working out doing various activities such as running, pushups, and sit-ups. Sweat dripped form their faces and they were breathing hard. If you looked closely, you could see that they were all wearing the same thing: dark blue shorts and a blue shirt with what appeared to be their last name on the back. And emblazoned on the front of the shirt were the words "Silver Guardians".

One group of trainees was doing pushups, which were being counted out by a burly Asian man wearing a red beret.

"Down," and the trainees went down and up simultaneously.

The man noticed that one you man thought he wasn't looking and decided to not go down. Taking quick, long strides he squatted down beside the young man.

"Henders, why aren't you doing your pushups?" he yelled into the boy's ear. The trainees' arms shook as they held up their weight, praying to God that it would be over soon.

"I can't," the boy squeaked out, suddenly afraid.

"Why not?"

"I'm tired, sir," the boy though maybe he should suck up a bit, it might lessen the punishment.

"You gonna' let down your team when they need you because you're TIRED!"

"N-no sir," this was ridiculous, he only skipped one pushup.

"Well, thanks to Mr. Henders here, we will be doing 20 extra pushups," the class groaned, "Down."

"Mr. Meyers," the man turned to find two men in military uniform approaching him.

"Yeah, that's me," he said warily. The only person he knew in the military was his girlfriend, Taylor Earhardt.

"This is for you," Eric grabbed the out held letter and could see his name on it written in what he recognized as Taylor's handwriting.

"What is this?" Eric asked, puzzled.

"It's from Taylor Earhardt. We were instructed to give it to you if she went missing." Eric couldn't comprehend the words. Taylor couldn't be missing, she just couldn't.

"H-how long has she been missing?" he finally got out.

"5 days sir."

"5 days and I'm only just finding out about this now!" he yelled, outraged.

"Those were her instructions, she wanted to be sure that she was missing so as to not worry you unnecessarily."

"Thank you," the two men nodded and left after giving their condolences.

Eric turned around and looked up from studying the still unopened letter. He looked startled to see his class waiting in pushup position, "Class dismissed."

He walked to his office and took a seat. Taking a deep breath he broke the seal and pulled out the letter:

_Dear Eric,_

_If you are reading this, I must be MIA. Sorry about letting you know 5 days after the fact, but I didn't want to needlessly worry you. I know how you are, once you heard I was missing you would come charging to my rescue, even if it was just a false alarm. Don't try to foolishly save me; I don't want you to get hurt. I know that I can be foolhardy and stubborn at times, so can you, but in case this turns out to be my last words to you, I want you to know that I love you._

_Love,_

_Taylor Earhardt_

Eric's eyes teared up, "I love you too, Taylor." The letter was just like her, short and to the point.

"Eric," as Wes stepped into the room Eric shuffled the papers on his desk, effectively hiding the letter from view. Once Wes saw Eric with the military men, and then dismissing his class he knew something was afoot. So he dismissed his own class and made a beeline for Eric, only to lose him in the mass of trainees.

"What do you want, Wes?" Eric tried to belie his emotional turmoil by calmly asking, but it ended up coming out harsher than he intended.

"What's up? I saw you talking to those military guys."

"Ah, it was nothing," Eric tried to brush it off, hoping Wes would drop the subject.

"Oh come on," Wes thought for a moment, "Was it about Taylor?" He connected the dots, he wasn't that stupid.

"No," but Wes noticed his pause before answering.

In their argument, Eric had stood up and they were face to face. As Eric slammed his hands on the desk, papers went flying, and one in particular caught Wes's eye.

"What's this?" and before Eric could stop him Wes had grabbed the letter.

"Hey, give that back!" Eric made a grab for the letter, but Wes easily sidestepped him.

"Dear Eric, if you're reading this, I must be MIA…" Eric lunged at him again and this time Wes let him rip the letter from his hands.

"I didn't know man. I'm sorry." Wes apologized profusely.

"I don't want to talk about it," Eric couldn't look Wes in the eye.

"Ok, but know that I'm here if you need to," Wes mad a quick exit, embarrassed.

After shutting the door, Wes leaned against the wall, and then smacked his head against the wall, "Idiot!" He then got up and briskly walked away.

Eric sighed and sank back down into his chair and read the letter once again.

xxx

A week had passed and Eric had thrown himself into his work, trying to forget about Taylor. He pushed his trainees past their limits and went after dangerous criminals alone. Wes was worried about him; the way he was dealing with his pain was unhealthy.

"Eric wait, we need to talk," Wes grabbed Eric's arm to stop his gait.

"What?" Eric scowled; he wasn't in the mood for this.

"I'm worried about you," Wes began, "You're killing your trainees and rushing headlong to confront volatile criminals without any backup."

"You don't need to worry about me Wes, I'm fine," Eric brushed him off and turned to walk away, but Wes grabbed him again,

"Yeah, I do. You need to deal with your pain; we don't even know if she's dead. She was a Power Ranger remember," Wes whispered the last part, so as to not be overheard.

Eric broke Wes's grip, "Don't tell me what to do Wes, you're not my father."

"I'm your friend, Eric!" Eric walked away, Wes's concern falling on deaf ears.

xxx

Eric was driving around in his SUV on patrol duty. The full moon shone bright and Eric could see numerous shadows inside the vacant warehouse. He pulled over and decided to investigate. Drawing his gun he silently crept over to the warehouse.

He walked over to the door and kicked it in, "Silver Guardians, freeze." He barreled into the room gun at the ready.

xxx

Wes was beyond worried. He couldn't get in touch with Eric and what was worse, no one had seen Eric for the past week.

_Riiiing. Riiing._

Wes pulled out his phone, "Eric?" Wes sighed as he realized it wasn't Eric. But his hopes were up as it was the hospital saying that they had a John Doe. "I'll be there in 15 minutes."

Wes ran out to his car and raced to the hospital. He ran up to the front desk, "Silver Guardians, where is the John Doe?"

Once he was told, he made his way to the room, and slowly pushed open the door. He hung his head as he got a good look at the man and at once noticed that it wasn't his best friend.

"Damnit!" He struck out and kicked the wall, succeeding in only hurting his foot.

_Riiing. Riing._

He dejectedly answered his phone, "Hello."

"Hello." Wes pulled back his phone and stared at as the creepy voice came through.

"Who is this?"

"That's not important. What's important is that I have something of value to you."

Wes interrupted, "Eric?"

"Now if you want him back go to the abandoned warehouse tonight at midnight. And come alone otherwise your friend will go bye-bye." And the line went dead.

xxx

Wes pulled up to the warehouse and cautiously walked up to the door. He opened the door slowly as it made a loud creaking noise.

"Eric!" Wes called out as he ran up to his bruised and battered friend who was tied to a chair. He pulled the gag out of Eric's mouth.

"Wes, watch out!" Eric shouted too late as Wes was hit over the head from behind by the green robot's sword. Wes fell, unconscious at Eric's feet.


	5. Lightspeed Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers, Saban/Disney does. Reviews are much appreciated.

Lightspeed Rescue

The alarms blared throughout the fire department. Carter slid down the pole and quickly slipped into his gear. Rushing over to the fire engine he hopped into the passenger seat. The garage door rose and they sped out of there, sirens blaring and lights blazing. Danielle, the driver, weaved in and out of cars that tried to pull over, out of their way. Carter gripped the dash as they made a rather fast turn.

Then, they came upon the scene. An apartment complex was ablaze, consumed in flames. Carter jumped out of the truck and pulling on his gas mask rushed into the building. He maneuvered his way to the stairwell and climbed up a few stories.

"Anybody here?" Carter shouted.

"Help!" the man's voice sounded weird, maybe too much smoke inhalation.

"Ok. Don't worry, I'm a fireman. So stay put and I'll come and get you," Carter reassured.

"Hurry!" the voice shouted back. Carter made his way to the man, stepping over fallen debris and avoiding the flames. Finally, he reached the door where he thought the voice originated from.

He opened the door and was met with a punch to the face that knocked off his helmet and facemask. Staggering backwards he got a good look at the man and realized that it wasn't a man at all, but a robotic like creature.

The creature lunged again, but this time Carter was ready and ducked underneath his arm and came up launching a roundhouse kick. Unfortunately his gear weighed him down and his kick was too slow. The creature caught his leg and swung him into the wall, which collapsed due to the raging inferno.

Groaning, Carter brushed the rubble off and tried to get up. However, before he could get to his feet Zeltrax grabbed his jacket and tossed him to the other side of the room. He could feel the heat on his face and his lungs burned from the smoke.

Zeltrax walked over and kicked him onto his back. Carter looked up into the monster's cold, beady eyes. Then, he heard a groan and a slight creek, and as his eyes traveled upward he saw the ceiling cracking. Rolling over he got out of the way just in time as the ceiling collapsed on top of Zeltrax.

Carter pushed himself up and made his way into the hallway; he covered his nose and mouth with his jacket. He didn't make it that far before he fell to his knees, coughing and woozy from all the smoke. The last image he saw before his world turned black was the silhouette of Zeltrax.

xxx

Joel looked out at the clouds that whizzed by as he flew his jet plane in an aerial show. He launched himself in a barrel role and green, brown, blue, and white all blurred together. After landing he let out a loud "Whoop" of celebration.

The crowd swarmed on him and he signed several autographs, most on pieces of paper that had his face plastered on the front, advertisements for the show.

"Hope you enjoyed the show folks," Joel tipped his hat and went to the back of the building where he had a room that he could rest up in between shows.

"Whoo! Another great performance," Joel said to himself as he grabbed a bottle of water and eagerly drank from it.

"Excuse me," Joel jumped at the unexpected noise, spilling water on himself.

"Yeah," Joel wiped the water that was dribbling down his chin. "How did you get back here?"

The woman held out her badge, and that's when he realized that she was a worker, helping out with the show.

"I was just wondering if I could get your autograph," she held out a pen and paper. Joel set down his water bottle and began to sign his name on the piece of paper. But as soon as he bent his head taking his concentration off of her she lunged at him, squeezing the pressure point between his neck and shoulder. Joel slumped to the floor, and the woman dragged through a crackling green invisaportal.

xxx

"Well, this is the spot," Chad cut the engine to the speed boat and sat down next to Ryan and the two pulled on their gear. They had decided to catch up on old times and hang out. They hadn't seen each other much since they were rangers so here they are scuba diving together. Ryan and Chad flipped back into the water. Chad was pointing out various aquatic life and such to Ryan.

The two ex-rangers were suddenly attacked from behind and the lines to their oxygen tanks were cut. Struggling to get free and make it up to the surface before their air ran out turned out to be a futile effort as they lost consciousness.

xxx

Dana was worried and very stressed out. Between finding out that her fiancé was missing and with the overflow of patients because of the fire and the maniacs from the air show she was reaching her breaking point. Though she was only a pediatrician everyone was helping out where they could.

As she passed by a room, she heard shouting, "Help me! I need some help in here."

Upon entering the room Dana found the bed empty and then she heard the door swing shut behind her. When she turned around, the patient punched her with such force in the temple that she was knocked unconscious.

Elsa rubbed her hands together, "And another one bites the dust," she sang as she dragged the unconscious blonde through an invisaportal.

xxx

There was a knock at Captain Mitchell's office door, "Come in." An officer came in and saluted, "at ease."

"Sir, there have been various missing persons that have come to our attention as of late and we noticed a pattern," the man began. "First, Carter went into a burning building, but did not come out. That is not to say that he could still be in the building, under the rubble." With that he placed a picture of Carter on the table in front of the Captain.

"Second, Joel never showed up for his second air show and that is out of character for him," a picture of Joel's smiling face was placed next to Carter's.

"Third, Chad did not show up for work several consecutive days and his employer filed a missing person's report after not being able to get in touch with him," another picture was placed in front of Mitchell.

"Fourth, we checked Chad's whereabouts to a scuba diving excursion, but he had company, your son, Ryan. We found the boat, but no one was on it," his son's face looked back up at him.

"Fifth, Dana went missing at work and her employer knew something was wrong because it was not like her to skip work without letting anyone know," Captain Mitchell looked at his daughter's innocent face as her picture joined the rest.

"Finally after noticing the pattern we tried to locate Kelsey, but all we found was her car abandoned on the side of the road," and the last picture was added.

Captain Mitchell stood up, shaking with anger. Who would dare harm his children and his rangers? With a shout of rage he threw all of the papers off his desk, scattering them across the floor.

Calming himself he turned to face the now slightly nervous officer, "Get all of our men on this case. We will not rest until we find them."

"Yes sir," the officer saluted and went out to carry out his orders.

Sighing, the Captain hung his head, his eyes landing on his daughter's beautiful face. Stooping down he picked up her picture with shaky hands, "Don't worry honey. I'll find you, if it's the last thing I do."


	6. In Space

**Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers, Saban/Disney does. Sorry its been awhile.**

**In Space**

"Honey, I'm home!" Zhane set his duffle bag down as he went in search of his wife. As he rounded the corner he was crushed in a bear hug by his wife, Karone.

"I missed you too," Zhane laughed. He had been gone several days on a business trip. He leaned down and their lips met in a hungry kiss.

When they pulled apart, Zhane was shocked to see Karone's eyes wide and the look of fear on her face.

"Is my breath that bad?" Zhane breathed on his hand and quickly sniffed it, "there were only a few onions on that burger, but I thought the mint I had took care of that."

Karone just grabbed his shoulders and spun him around. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the robotic looking creature. "Oh good, it's not me." Now he understood why Karone was terrified. Ever since her time as Astronema with Ecliptor, her and robotic creatures didn't mesh well.

"Wait! What are you doing here?" Zhane got to the important matters at hand, "And who are you?"

"You're coming with me!"

"I don't think so," Zhane got into a fighting stance, prepared to do battle. He pushed Karone back a bit so that she would be out of harms way.

Zeltrax charged at the former Silver Ranger. Zhane met him head on and threw the first punch, aimed for Zeltrax's chest. Zeltrax easily side stepped and threw a punch at Zhane's head but he took a step back and the punch narrowly missed.

Zhane quickly grabbed his wrist before he could pull it back and yanked him into the roundhouse kick that connected with his side. Using his grip, Zhane threw Zeltrax into the wall. Quickly pushing off the wall, Zeltrax avoided the backhand that Zhane sent his way.

"Ow, that hurt," Zhane shook his hand after it had collided with the wall. Zeltrax used this weakness to his advantage and reaching out grabbed Zhane's wounded hand and squeezed tight. Zhane let out a moan, but was soon silenced as Zeltrax bashed him in the face.

"Ow, not the face," Zhane groaned and then was sent sliding back on the hard wood floor from a kick to the stomach. He came to a stop at his wife's feet.

Shaking herself out of her stupor she helped her husband up, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little rusty," Zhane wiped the blood that was rapidly flowing out of his split lip. "Just stay back honey. I got this."

Karone rolled her eyes as Zhane loosened up his muscles, preparing to jump back into the fight.

Zhane lunged at Zeltrax and the two traded blows again. Ducking under a wild swing, Zhane swept Zeltrax's legs out from under him, knocking him to the ground. Before he could use this to his advantage, though, Zeltrax sprang back up and launched a series of punches at Zhane that he was hard pressed to block.

Going for a combo, Zhane threw a jab towards Zeltrax's face, a punch to his stomach, followed by a roundhouse kick. Zeltrax turned his head to avoid the jab, blocked the punch, and caught Zhane's leg mid-kick. Zhane's eyes widened at the precarious position he found himself in, and he knew if Zeltrax was capable of facial expression that he would be smirking just about now.

Zeltrax threw Zhane across the room and he hit the couch with such force that it toppled over and it was suddenly raining pillows and couch cushions on the ex-Ranger.

Then Zeltrax set his sights on Karone. She met him halfway with a jump kick that he easily blocked, and countered with a palm strike that connected with Karone's chest. She stumbled back a few steps, and after shaking it off went at Zeltrax again with several punches, ending with a high roundhouse kick. Zeltrax ducked, but Karone waited and when he got back up from his squatting position she nailed him in the gut with a side thrust kick.

Disoriented, Zhane threw the pillows off and stood back up. He looked over and saw that Zeltrax had Karone pinned against the wall by her throat and was choking her. Looking around for a weapon, Zhane's eyes landed on the fire poker. He grabbed it and ran at Zeltrax. Swinging down hard, he hit him across the back and sparks flew.

Zeltrax dropped Karone who was now readily gulping in oxygen. As Zhane got a closer look he could see that his weapon was now bent out of shape.

"Uh oh!"

He threw it aside as Zeltrax turned around. Both grabbed each other's arms, each vying for the upper hand. With size on his side, Zeltrax easily tossed Zhane aside.

Zhane tried to cover his face as he crashed through the glass patio door. Glass flew everywhere and Zhane hit the ground hard, his head smacking against the cement.

"Zhane!" Karone rushed out after him and kneeled at his side. His vision was getting fuzzy around the edges and he could feel the darkness creeping in.

"Run!" he chocked out.

"No, I'm not leaving you baby. We're in this together." Zhane blacked out as Zeltrax stormed over and threw him over his shoulder. Grabbing a struggling Karone's arm in a death grip he stepped through a crackling, green invisaportal.

xxx

_CRACK!_

The bat made contact with the ball and the ball went soaring. TJ was at the batting cages trying to get back into shape after missing out so much because of a shoulder injury.

He rolled his previously injured shoulder, a little stiff but it felt good to be getting back into the swing of things again.

Suddenly this crackling, green portal appeared in front of TJ and the ball that was on a fast path towards him disappeared as it came in contact with it.

Puzzled, TJ relaxed his stance and rubbed his eyes, making sure that he wasn't seeing things. And sure enough it was still there and some ugly creatures were making their way out of the portal.

The creatures started making their way towards him. As the first one came within striking distance TJ let the bat fly. The creature crumpled to the ground in pain, clutching its head. Then, it was chaos.

Tyrannodrones just kept spilling out of the portal and TJ did his best to defend himself, swinging the bat every which way. In such cramped quarters, it was hard to maneuver and as they got to close the bat was becoming ineffective as he couldn't get enough momentum to build up a powerful hit.

He was soon overrun and he was dragged through the invisaportal. The inivisaportal then disappeared, and all that remained was TJ's fallen blue helmet and his bat.

xxx

"Whoo! Goal!" Carlos cheered as he watched the soccer game on TV. He sat back down and picked up his chip bag. He continued to watch the game and munch on his snack.

_BANG! BANG!_

When he heard the noise, Carlos stopped mid bite and set his chips down. As far as he knew he was the only one home, especially since he lived alone in the apartment. Cautiously he made his way towards his bedroom where the noise was coming from.

He slowly reached for the doorknob, but before he could grasp it the door was pushed open from the inside and hit him in the face. His hands flew to his nose as it began to bleed.

"Shit!"

Before he could recover he was barreled into by several tyrannodrones. His world was turned upside down as he found himself staring up at the tyrannodrones from the floor. Putting his hands behind his head he quickly pushed himself up from the floor.

He wiped the blood spilling from his nose on his shirt and then launched a jump kick, knocking over one tyrannodrone that dragged several more down with it. Carlos flipped overhead and ran out of the cramped hallway and into the spacious living room.

A tyrannodrone charged at him and he bent his knees and caught it in the stomach with his shoulder and flipped it over behind him, sending it sailing into the wall. Carlos ducked a punch and roundhouse kicked a tyrannodrone, it stumbled back into a few more that were surging forward.

He caught a punch from one tyrannodrone, but was nailed in the gut by another. There was just too many to keep up with. He pulled his arms in close, trying to protect his face and ribs. The blows just kept coming though and Carlos didn't know how long he would be able to hold out.

Then, he felt himself flying through the air and he crashed into the TV. The screen went black just like Carlos's vision.

xxx

Andros and Ashley were taking a quiet walk along the beach, the two just enjoying each others company. Hand in hand the two watched the sunset and listened to the gentle sound of the waves.

Andros stopped, causing Ashley to halt as well. She shot him a questioning look. He brought his hands up to cup her face, "I love you, Ashley."

"I love you too, Andros," he caught her lips in a kiss as the sun disappeared behind them.

"Aw, how cute," Elsa sneered as she caught the two off guard.

The two fell into battle stances as Elsa called forth a group of tyrannodrones. Andros rushed at Elsa as Ashley engaged the tyrannodrones. It seemed as though Elsa had a different target in mind though as she tossed Andros aside. She made a beeline for Ashley.

Ashley was confused as the tyrannodrones started backing off until the breath was knocked out of her as Elsa kicked her in the stomach. She clutched her stomach and drew in a deep breath, but Elsa didn't wait for her to recover as she sent a series of punches her way. Ashley was on the defense as all she could do was block.

Andros was soon swarmed by tyrannodrones. He ducked under a punch and taking a knee swept several tyrannodrones off their feet. Popping back up he sent a spinning kick at the group that was trying to surround him, giving him some more room.

Finding an opening Ashley caused Elsa to double over as a punch connected with her stomach. Angry, Elsa charged back at Ashley, sending her flying with a kick.

Ashley got back up and with a flurry of punches hit Elsa in the chest, but then Elsa swept her legs out from under her and Ashley was spitting out sand.

Andros caught a punch and pulled the tyrannodrone in front of him, using his as a shield. Once it was thoroughly used he threw it aside, taking down its buddies with it. He was grabbed around the throat, and he tried prying its arms away from his kneck, but it didn't budge. He elbowed the tyrannodrone in the gut and then grabbed its arms, flipping it over his head. Once it hit the sand, Andros kneeled down and punched it in the chest.

He was then hit from behind, but quickly recovered, diving over the downed tyrannodrone and somersaulting back to his feet.

"Andros!" He turned as he heard his wife shout for him.

"Cease your struggles, Ranger, or I slit her throat," Elsa threatened as she had Ashley in her grasp, a dagger to her throat.

Andros could see the fear in Ashley's eyes as he clenched his hands into fists so hard his knuckles were white.

Ashley could see that Andros was going to give in, "No Andros, don't!" She struggled in Elsa's firm grip.

"Shut up!" Elsa pulled the dagger closer and nicked Ashley's neck, a slow trickle of blood spilling out.

"Don't hurt her!" Andros shouted and hung his head, "I'll come with you."

The tyrannodrones pushed Andros through the invisaportal as Elsa followed with Ashley.

xxx

Cassie set down her guitar as her band finished their set. They had been playing at a local club.

"Great job, Cass," the bartender handed her a glass of water.

"Thanks," she readily gulped down the drink.

After a few hours of dancing and enjoying herself, Cassie packed up her stuff and headed out. She took a shortcut through a back alley, and didn't think much of it. She was a former Power Ranger, she could defend herself.

What she wasn't ready for was the foot soldiers of the current Power Ranger's big bad.

"What the…"

She dropped her guitar case as she dropped down into a fighting stance. She waited for the tyrannodrones to make the first move. She wasn't kept waiting long as a tyrannodrone tried to grab her. She swiftly caught its arm and and flipped it over onto its back.

"Ha, take that. Oof," Cassie was cut off as she was hit in the stomach. She retaliated with a snap kick and twisting around punched the tyrannodrone that was attempting to sneak up on her.

All of a sudden the tyrannodrones charged at her all at once, just latching on tight.

"Let go of me," Cassie struggled in their grip, but every time she pried one off another one grabbed on tight.

The dark alley was suddenly lit up with a green glow as they dragged Cassie through the invisaportal. Once they disappeared, the alley was bathed in darkness once again.


	7. Turbo

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers, Saban/Disney does. Reviews are much appreciated.

Turbo

BEEP! BEEEPPPP!

Justin slammed his hand down onto his alarm clock, shutting off the horribly annoying noise. He sat up in bed slowly and rubbed his eyes and stretched a bit. Then, groaning he swung his legs over the side of his bed and got ready for the day.

On his way out the door, he grabbed an apple and shined it on his shirt. He munched on it whilst walking through the quad towards his class. It was a beautiful sunny day, not a single cloud in sight and the cool breeze gently lapped at the grass and caused the tree branches to sway. Slipping into the lecture hall he quickly found a seat towards the front and pulled out his notebook. He jotted down notes in his chicken scratch as the professor wrote notes on the blackboard.

Justin raised his hand and was immediately called upon, "Yes Justin?"

"Professor shouldn't that equation yield the partial derivative of x over d squared?"

The professor frowned and looked back at his notes.

"You are quite right, Justin. Thank you and he erased what he previously had written on the board and corrected it.

Justin smiled and leaned back in his seat. He hadn't realized how much time had gone by until the bell rang; fully immersed in the material they were learning.

After class, he had lab work that he needed to work on. Shrugging on his white lab coat and putting on his safety goggles, Justin pulled out his breadboard. Reviewing his work he went over all the wires and made sure they were connected to the right leads.

"The positive one," he muttered as he ran his finger across the wires.

"Negative and he repeated the action with a different set of wires.

Next he checked his voltages across his resistors and capacitors. Satisfied he began to build upon his circuit.

Upon completion he hooked it up to the oscilloscope and looked at the graph it produced.

"Hmm," he frowned and adjusted the settings.

"The gain is too high," he proclaimed and changed some of his resistors and tried again.

Still not happy with the results he switched a couple of wires.

"Perfect!" He exclaimed. He really enjoyed this lab; it wasn't too often that he came across a challenge that required the use of his full brain power.

He glanced down at his watch, "Whoops!" quickly gathering his things he raced out and ran to the café that he worked part time at. Sure it wasn't very challenging work, but he welcomed the opportunity to feel like a normal college student.

Tying his apron around his waist he apologized to the manager on duty, "Sorry for being late Mary." She waved him off and told him it was fine since they weren't all that busy, but to try to be more on time in the future.

He chuckled at her reprimand as he made his way to his first table, order pad out at the ready (not that he usually needed it, memory like a steel trap and all). "Hi, I'm Justin and I will be your server today. What can I get you?"

His shift went like that for the rest of the day, pretty easy. A few of his regulars came in and he helped one group with their differential equations homework which earned him a nice tip.

"Bye Mary".

"Bye Justin, have a good night!"

"You too," Justin smiled as he left the café and headed back to his apartment. He hoped he had a good night; he did have a date after all.

Once he showered, he gelled his now short hair; the bowl cut just wasn't working for him, and smoothed out his blue button down. He really couldn't seem to get away from that color.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Justin frowned wondering who would be at his door now. Looking at his watch he noticed that it was only six so he wasn't late picking up Beth. Curious he answered the door to find a woman with short, black hair and glasses.

"May I help you?"

"You're Justin right?" He nodded warily, not sure where this was going.

"My friend…" she paused thinking of a name "Matt," very common, "told me that you could help me with this physics homework. I just don't understand it at all." She smiled.

"Alright, but I don't have too long," Justin let her in and turned his back as he went to grab his notes.

That's when the woman swung her backpack, which was full of heavy rocks instead of books, at his head with a strength she should not have possessed.

Justin wobbled and fell, his vision going dark.


	8. Zeo and Mighty Morphin

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers, Saban/Disney does. Reviews are much appreciated. _Italics are thoughts._

**Zeo & Mighty Morphin**

Jade brought the popcorn to the couch as her and her mom settled in to watch a movie for the night.

"How was school today sweetie?"

"It was school mom," Jade shrugged.

"And how is that project coming along?"

"It's going."

"Jade…" her mom gave her a pointed look.

"It'll get done mom, I promise," deciding it was time to change the subject she turned the tables on her mother, "So how was your date last night."

Kim sighed, "Michael was very sweet and such a gentlemen and we had a good time together."

"But…" Jade prompted.

"I don't know, something was missing. It just wasn't right," Kim couldn't help but think back to her former high school boyfriend.

"Mom, you have to stop being so picky. You aren't getting any younger you know," Jade smirked.

"Shut up!" Kim quickly reached over and smacked her daughter's arm who just laughed.

"Watch it," Jade readjusted the bowl of popcorn as her mom had jostled it.

"Just watch the movie," Kim pouted.

The two were so engrossed in the movie they were watching, because they hadn't seen The Lion King about a million times already, that they never heard the back door creep open.

Suddenly the tv turned off.

"Jade!"

"I don't have the remote mom, you do."

"No I don't!"

"Sorry to interrupt," the two turned and saw a humanoid machine standing behind them holding the remote.

"Shit!" Jade jumped to her feet, knocking over the bowl of popcorn, spilling it everywhere.

"Language!" her mother chastised her.

"Sorry." Jade smirked and kicked up the bowl of popcorn and threw it at the robot.

He swatted it away, but was unprepared for the small woman that had flipped over the couch and tackled him.

The two ran passsed him for the door, however they halted in their tracks as Tyrannodrones swarmed in. They started to back track, but Zeltrax was back up on his feet so they were stuck between the two.

Kim engaged Zeltrax in battle as Jade held the Tyrannodrones at bay using the skills her uncles had taught her over the years.

After a while, Kim knew she was fighting a loosing battle but she would not let them get her daughter, "Jade run!"

Jade faltered and received a punch to the stomach, "No way, I'm not leaving you."

"For once, just do as I say," Kim growled and swept Zeltrax's feet out from under them and grabbed Jade's arm, shoving her towards the door as she kept the enemy busy.

Jade bolted out the door and sprinted towards her godparents who lived close by. Her feet pounded on the pavement as she ran as fast as she could, not caring that her feet were getting cut up from the jagged rocks on the ground.

She turned off the road when she noticed that some of those creeps were in pursuit and she hopped to lose them as she ran through the trees.

"No no no!" Jade moaned as she reached her destination and saw that the front door was ajar.

Breathing heavily from her sprint she slowly pushed the door open and her eyes caught on the trail of blood leading out the door.

She covered her mouth, pushing the bile back down her throat as she sank to her knees. Rocking back and forth she sobbed. After a couple minutes, she shook her head and stood up, wiping the tears from her face. Now was not the time to fall apart, she had to keep moving.

She grabbed her aunt's phonebook so as to get the addresses of her other aunts and uncles in order to warn them.

"Sorry Uncle Jase," she grabbed the keys to his red trunk and ran out the door.

She revved the engine and screeched out of the driveway. Arriving at the first house she didn't even turn off the engine as she ran inside.

"Hello," she frantically looked around and then tripped and fell hard, the breath escaping her lungs.

She took a look at what she had fallen over when she heard a whimper.

"Oh Blue," Jade cradled her Uncle's dog as he took his last breaths. She could see the jagged cuts in his side from when he had obviously tried to protect his owners from the intruders.

"Don't worry, I'll be back for you," Jade closed the dog's eyes and laid his head gently down on the floor, she didn't have the time to give him a proper burial now.

Her next stop was Adam and Tanya's. Running inside she took in the carnage. The couch was flipped over with stuffing spilling out, the glass table was shattered, the lamp was knocked over, and the tv was playing static. From the looks of things, they put up a good fight but lost.

She had one more hope.

"Rocky, Aisha!" she yelled but received no answer and the place was in ruins as well.

_Now what? _she thought to herself as she sat behind the wheel of her uncle's truck. _Well there was one more place she could go._ She flipped through her aunt's address book and found the address. _This was gonna be one long drive._

Night had turned to day as Jade drove without stopping.

Welcome to Reefside.

"Finally," Jade muttered.

Suddenly there was a figure standing in the road, "Shit," Jade slammed on the brakes and swerved but could not avoid the blasts as the machine like man from earlier shot at her.

She lost control of the car and flew over the edge of the cliff. The car flipped end over end and landed upside down.

"Guys, we've got trouble," Connor stepped out of his red mustang and morphed.

"Dino Thunder Power, ha!"

He raced after Zeltrax who was making his way down the cliff towards the smoking car. Blasting Zeltrax out of the way Connor knelt down by the drivers side window and looked in.

"Hey, you ok?" the girl groaned and wiped the blood out of her eyes from the cut on her head that resulted from her smacking it against the wheel. She turned her green eyes towards the source of the voice and saw what she thought was a Red Power Ranger.

_How hard had she hit her head?_

He was suddenly blasted away as Zeltrax returned and battled with the Red Ranger. Connor subtly moved the battle away from the car and soon the other rangers joined him. This caused Zeltrax to call for backup as well. The area was full of Tyrannodrones now too.

Zeltrax was fed up with losing to the Black Ranger now so he retreated and the Power Rangers soon defeated the Tyrannodrones. Connor ran back to the truck but he noticed it was now empty.

"Um, Connor I thought you said there was a girl in here," Ethan turned to his red clad teammate.

"There was I swear," Connor defended himself.

The group then heard the sounds of battle further off in the woods. As one they ran towards the noise.

"That's her," Connor pointed towards the girl that was currently fighting off Tyrannodrones as blood ran down her face. The Power Rangers went to help her and sent the Tyrannodrones packing.

Connor caught the girl as she began to succumb to her exhaustion, she hadn't slept since the evening before and was injured.

She had time to utter one word before she passed out, "Oliver."

At this the Red Ranger glanced at the Black Ranger.


End file.
